With the advance of communication technologies, the terminal platforms have been diversified and, as a consequence, the various push services have been developed to meet the requirements of the individual terminal platform.
Also, with the diversification of the user devices it is not rare for a single user to carry and use plural mobile devices such as tablet PC, smartphone, and other smart terminals.
However, it is the actual circumstance that the conventional push message service system cannot support all mobile devices operating on different OSs.
For example, although most users owned multiple devices operating on different OSs want to receive the push message service with some or all of the owned devices, the conventional push message service cannot fulfill such user requirements.
This is because there is no standard of message for push service and no standardized push message service system yet. Accordingly, the push services working on the different platforms are provided with their own message format definitions and thus the associated services are also being developed based on the respective push service definitions.
Also, the mobile services are also being developed to support the various mobile platforms. As a consequence, the push services operating on the different platforms define different message formats and this requires multiple platform-specific versions of same service and makes it difficult to develop platform-transparent services.
Recently, most users use plural terminal devices and want to access the same service using the plural terminal devices. In this case, in order for a user to access the same service with terminals operating on different platforms, the system has to support multi-push technique for multiple devices. However, this method has a drawback in that plural terminal-specific versions of the same message have to be generated per device and per push service.
The key factor of Quality of Service (QoS) of the push service is to maintain the connection between the push service server and the push service daemon of the terminal. By its nature, the push service requires constant connection between the push server and the push daemon to delivery messages immediately.
However, since the mobile terminal has the limit in hardware capability, it is difficult to guarantee the constant activation of the push service daemon. Accordingly, there is a probability of message delay and missing messages.